


just you, me, and your sister's new boyfriend's ex-girlfriend

by SapphicScholar



Series: Director Sanvers Winter Warmers Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Director Sanvers Warmth, F/F, Fake Dating, Smut, a little crack and smut for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: "There was something frantic in Eliza's expression that put Maggie on edge. At least until she got inside. “Maggie, you know Kara.” Kara waved and smiled, and Maggie thought she saw something like a crack in the cheerful veneer. “And her boyfriend James.” James gave a tight nod with an attempt at a smile that looked much more like a grimace. “And his…ex-girlfriend, Lucy. Who I believe has worked with both of my daughters.”Lucy’s eyes seemed to be scanning the counters and cabinets for any visible liquor bottles. Or maybe just the keys to the SUV parked out in the driveway."Or the cracky/smutty fake dating fic that I desperately wanted for the holidays!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Director Sanvers Winter Warmers Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067333
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	just you, me, and your sister's new boyfriend's ex-girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my combination entry for "fake dating for the holidays" and "(Do It on My) Twin Bed" - hope you enjoy!

Maggie woke up to an insistent shoving at her shoulder. “Wha—what’s wrong?” she slurred, blearily blinking back into consciousness.

Alex glared at her. “We’re only 15 minutes away from Midvale. I need you to be alert and at your best!”

“You know relaxed and sleepy Maggie might be a great way to send the message that we’re dating and comfortable around each other.”

“And what about when my mom asks you how we met? Or when we started dating? Is half-asleep Maggie going to remember all the details I provided for you?”

Maggie patted the hefty binder in her lap. “Got it all right here, Danvers.”

Before she could even think about falling back asleep, Alex was practically screeching, “Hide that! What the hell are you thinking leaving that out?”

“I’m thinking that we’re already friends who sleep together sometimes, and it really shouldn’t be that hard to convince your mom we’re dating.”

Alex sighed, running her hands through her hair. “Look, I…I know that I’m very lucky to have someone as supportive as my mom. But I’m not exaggerating when I say that she finds some queer woman to bring to _every single event_. And she’s not even a little casual about it. It’s like Barney’s ‘Have You Met Ted?’ But instead it’s Dr. Danvers asking everyone, ‘Have you met my daughter? She’s a 32-year-old still-single lesbian, but I swear it’s not because there’s anything wrong with her!’”

Maggie let out a loud snort of laughter. “At least it could make for a more fun trip home. Some pretty ladies lining up at your door every day.” She winked and wiggled her eyebrows, earning a swat on the arm from Alex.

“Ew, no! I couldn’t have sex with someone my _mom_ found for me!”

Maggie shrugged. “Kevin Bacon principle.”

“What?”

“Six-degrees of separation between you and anyone. You look close enough, you’ll figure out that somehow they know your mom. But if they’re hot enough…”

“There’s just…too much to unpack there.” Alex shook her head. “Let’s practice.” She cleared her throat and made her voice a little breathier and higher pitched. “Maggie, tell me how you and Alex started dating.”

“Well, we kind of butted heads when we first started working together, but then we realized we made a pretty good team.” Alex nodded along and Maggie figured it was only fair to fuck with her a little for the rude wake up call. “Then one night we went to a bar, I came out to her, she told me about this army chick she was totally hung up on who had some on-again-off-again thing with a boyfriend, then we got plastered and had sex in my car and decided to be best friends.”

“Maggie,” Alex practically growled.

“Alex,” she sing-songed back.

“I will kill you.”

“The two times you’ve said that to me, I’ve totally gotten laid. I’ll take my chances. We could even christen this rental car…”

Alex groaned and sank lower in her seat before straightening up to signal for their exit.

“It’ll be fine, really,” Maggie said. “It’s just a few days, a couple dinners, some of those delicious latkes you promised me, and a chance for you and your sister to hang out without worrying about saving National City.”

Alex nodded, though she didn’t look particularly convinced.

\---

“Alex, Maggie!” Eliza smiled at them from the front porch and waved them up the driveway. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

There was something frantic in her expression that put Maggie on edge. At least until she got inside and found three adults she actually recognized (not that she’d expected to find them all in Midvale) clustered in the kitchen looking cheery, anxious, and utterly miserable, respectively.

“Maggie, you know Kara.” Kara waved and smiled, and Maggie thought she saw something like a crack in the cheerful veneer. “And her boyfriend James.” James gave a tight nod with an attempt at a smile that looked much more like a grimace. “And his…ex-girlfriend, Lucy. Who I believe has worked with both of my daughters.”

Lucy’s eyes seemed to be scanning the counters and cabinets for any visible liquor bottles. Or maybe just the keys to the SUV parked out in the driveway.

“I’m going to, uh, unload the car,” James said, clearing his throat before making a break for the door.

“Kara, dear, why don’t you come help me prepare some snacks and drinks, and we can let our guests relax.”

Taking her cue, Maggie shuffled closer to Lucy, who wandered off toward the living room where she sank down onto a sofa and buried her head in her hands.

The couch dipped beneath Maggie when she sat down next to Lucy, who glanced up at her. “I swear,” Lucy said, “I’m not nearly so pathetic as this sounds.”

Maggie shrugged. “I’m not one for judging.”

“I would be,” Lucy groaned. “Kara just said…” She shook her head. “She found out that James and I were supposed to take this big trip back to his family’s place for Christmas, and now James is taking her, which is _fine_. Seriously, it’s fine. We’re done, probably should have been for several months now.” Maggie bit her tongue and didn’t mention that this was something Alex would have liked to have heard a couple months ago. “But she felt so guilty when she found out that she told me I ‘just had to’ come on this little beach vacation that I thought would mean I got a free hotel room and a few days to myself. Instead, it turns out that her foster mom lives on the beach, and now I’m stuck here on this fucking meet-the-family trip.”

“So…want me to find you something a hell of a lot stronger than the sangria Alex’s mom is ladeling out right now?”

“Would you?”

“Trust me, you deserve it.”

“God, I could kiss you.”

“You probably shouldn’t. Alex would get mad.”

Lucy opened her mouth, an unasked question dying on her lips as things fell into place. “Oh. Oh wow. So I’m not just third-wheeling with my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, I’m fifth-wheeling with the woman I fu—fired. Fired. And arrested. And rescued. And her, um, girlfriend. Who she hadn’t mentioned. Which is cool. Super cool.” She looked half-hysterical at that point. “Who knows, maybe Eliza and I will really hit it off. She seems smart, maybe sapphic vibes are genetic.”

“Um…whiskey. Whiskey sounds good. I’ll find us some whiskey.”

\---

“Get it,” Maggie whispered under her breath later that night as she passed Lucy, who was sipping wine in the kitchen with Eliza, learning how to make sufganiyot while Alex, Kara, and James played an intensely competitive round of dreidel, made only slightly less competitive by Kara’s decision to pause the game every so often to eat some of her chocolate gelt winnings.

“Fuck off,” Lucy muttered.

“Just saying, I won’t interrupt your sizzling evening together,” Maggie teased, chuckling at her own pun.

“Go hang out with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not m—not done. With the game.”

Lucy’s brow furrowed as she looked up at Maggie, but she seemed to shake off any suspicions she may have had. “I’m sure she’d love to show you how to play. You know she’s got a competitive streak a mile wide. She used to tell me about all your little pool dates.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear about the dartboard you guys had set up in the break room out at the desert base. Heard you used to kick her ass daily.”

“She finally admitted that, huh? Last I heard she was still saying the game was rigged.”

Maggie just hummed in assent, figuring it wouldn’t do for Alex’s supposed girlfriend to mention that a very tipsy Alex had admitted that she liked losing because it gave her an excuse to go challenge Lucy to a new match every day without seeming desperate for a reason to see her. “I guess I’ll head back to the game. You sure you don’t want to join us?”

Lucy glanced over and shook her head. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

And maybe it was just the wistful look in her eyes, but all night Maggie found herself gravitating toward Lucy, checking in on her often enough that Alex asked if maybe she wasn’t the only one with a crush on Lucy. Maggie shook her head at that. “She just seems…sad. Lonely. I know what it’s like to be that person at the holidays.”

At that, Alex pressed a soft kiss to Maggie’s cheek that sent tingles all the way down to her toes. “You’re a good one, Maggie Sawyer.”

\---

Lucy was _fine_. Maggie was sure of it. She was a big girl who could handle one awkward long weekend with her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, and a former hookup with her fake girlfriend. Totally fine.

Still, she found herself drawn to Lucy again and again.

Before this trip, she’d never held her in particularly high esteem. After all, if Alex were as head over heels for Maggie as she were for Lucy, Maggie would be doing far more than playing darts and telling her all the reasons why they shouldn’t date even as she seemed to flirt endlessly with her. But Lucy in person was different than the Lucy of Alex’s stories. Sure, she could be brash and flirty and sarcastic, but just as often she withdrew into herself, ducking out of groups and growing quiet as the days wore on.

Which was why, after Maggie volunteered to go run a few errands for Eliza one day, she found herself sidling up to Lucy, who was perched on the back deck, a cup of hot tea cradled in her hands. “You wanna get out of here for an hour or two?”

“Why Maggie Sawyer, are you propositioning me?” Lucy teased.

“You wish,” Maggie shot back. She jingled the car keys by Lucy’s face. “Offer has a clock. You in or out?”

“God, take me with you.”

In a matter of minutes, they were on the road. “Hey, uh, do you know where we’re going?” Lucy asked.

Maggie paused. Blinked. Realized she was most certainly not in National City anymore. “Not a clue.”

With a snort of laughter, Lucy pulled out her phone. “Alright, what are we getting? Groceries?”

“Yeah.” Lucy nodded, plugging the nearest store that looked just bougie enough into the app and popping it into the phone holder. “Oh, and Eliza said something about a home goods store, too. Or a hardware store, maybe?”

“Luckily she picked the right person to give instructions to.”

“Oh hush. If she needed this all done in a timely manner, she would have had Kara do it.”

“But clearly you’re trying to make a good impression on your girlfriend’s mom, right?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I gave up on trying to get parents to like me a long time ago.”

She saw Lucy open her mouth to ask, then close it. After a moment she said, “They’re not worth the trouble.” A beat. “Though, for what it’s worth, Eliza seems to adore you. Said as much when we were having our steamy cooking date.”

“Yeah, well…it’s whatever. It won’t matter.”

Lucy was on the offensive in an instant. “What? If you don’t see this going anywhere, you need to tell Alex. She wouldn’t have brought you home if you didn’t matter to her.”

“Yeah, because she totally managed to find a long-term relationship in the spare hours in between you stringing her along,” Maggie shot back, prickling at the implication that _she_ would be the reason this relationship, were it real, wouldn’t last.

“Stringing her along?” Lucy’s eyes widened as she spun in her seat. “For what? Telling her neither of us were in the right place for a relationship yet?”

“Then stop taking her out for happy hour! Stop flirting with her! Stop making her think she has a chance only to turn her down over and over again so that she can finally move on.”

Lucy’s voice was low and deadly. “Excuse me? I think you’ll notice that she’s moved on just fine.”

“Whatever, let’s just go get however much food Kara needs to survive another day and a half and be done with this.”

“No. I don’t deserve to get yelled at for something I didn’t do by the girlfriend of the woman who I didn’t date precisely because she had feelings for you that her sister could see from the fucking stratosphere!”

“She does not,” Maggie half-laughed.

“She’s dating you!”

“She is not!”

They both snapped their mouths shut at that. Maggie swallowed heavily.

“What I mean to say is—”

“You’re not dating her?” Lucy asked in the same moment.

“Well, we’re friends. Who sometimes fuck. And really, what more is a relationship than that?” Maggie attempted a laugh that Lucy didn’t join in on.

“By that logic, I was also Alex’s girlfriend.”

“Yeah, she wishes. Which is, you know, the whole reason that she and I are not _actually_ dating.”

Lucy stared at Maggie for a long while. “Just to get this straight”—she waved a hand in the air—“yes, yes, nothing about it is straight. Very funny.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to make that joke every time.”

Lucy continued on like Maggie hadn’t said a word. “You have feelings for Alex.”

“Well…”

“Not a question. You do.”

“Fine,” Maggie huffed.

“And I have feelings for Alex. And Alex has feelings for you.”

“Friendly feelings.”

“Again, not a question. She does. She’s told me as much.”

“Well, she’s made it abundantly clear to me that she has feelings for _you_.”

Lucy’s lips twitched. “So neither of us are getting to date Alex when either of us could have?”

“Or both,” Maggie offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I think…I think we need to talk to Alex. Or get her to talk for a change.”

“Then I think you need to add a bottle of whiskey to Eliza’s grocery list.”

“Just the one, or one for each of us?”

\---

After a long grocery store trip, a call back to Eliza, and stops at the local hardware store, a coffee shop, and a bookstore, any lingering awkwardness from their earlier fight seemed to have dissipated. At least enough for Lucy to shove Maggie into a _50 Shades_ display table and loudly announce, “Honey, I know you’re excited, but be careful!”

“I will murder you in your sleep,” Maggie growled, carefully propping back up the stacks of books.

“Kinky, Christian.”

“Fuck off. I would never engage in such shitty BDSM practices.”

“Well that’s reassuring. At least Alex is in good hands. Or cuffs… Or ropes…”

“I loathe you.”

“Please, you offered to date me, Ms. Why-not-both.”

“Excuse me? I offered to _V_ with you.”

“Aww, you don’t think I’m hot?”

“Of course you’re—that doesn’t matter. You’re annoying.”

Lucy took it in stride, strolling through the bookstore back to the historical fiction section to find Eliza’s bookclub book. “Right back at you. Hot and annoying. Short. Brunette. Sounds like some real parent issues. Really, we have a lot in common.”

“Alex really does have a type, huh?”

“Little bit.” Lucy crouched down in front of their section, trailing her finger along the spines as she looked for the right title. “Why do middle-aged lady bookclubs always read like…oddly serious semi-fictional books set during the war or bad erotica?”

“Do they really read erotica?”

Lucy nodded. “Lois swears she skipped bookclub that week. I don’t believe her.”

“Well…at least Eliza’s not in that category. I think Alex’s head would explode.”

A grin pulled up the corners of Lucy’s mouth as she stood back up with a copy of Eliza’s book in her hand. “Should we steal a copy of _50 Shades_ and tell her it’s for her mom?”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie nudged Lucy with her shoulder. “I think we’re already about to kill her by telling her we spent a long car ride talking about her feelings.”

“That’s why we have whiskey.”

\---

The whiskey helped some.

Mainly, Lucy gave Alex one _very_ generous drink, hid the bottle so that they could “have this conversation largely sober to start with,” then sat her down in the backyard while she and Maggie explained their car ride conversations and possible options moving forward.

As would be, perhaps, expected, Alex panicked at first. At least until she realized no one was judging her for the whole liking two women at the same time thing.

Then she politely demanded a second drink, started pacing, and eventually spun back to look at both of them. “You’re really okay with this?”

After more reassurances, Alex offered a quiet, “We’ll see. How it goes, I mean.”

And they figured that was about as much certainty as they were going to get from Alex for the night. Which meant that the whiskey could come back out. And come back out it did the following night, as the three of them sprawled out on the back porch, roasting marshmallows around the fire pit and getting more and more tipsy as the night wore on.

By the time they made it back inside the house, they were giggling like teenagers, tiptoeing through the first floor and practically falling over each other as they tried to navigate the long staircase.

“Oh my god,” Lucy stage-whispered when they finally made it into Alex’s bedroom, carefully closing the door behind them. “How did you ever drink in high school with those creaky stairs?”

Alex snorted. “I barely did. Turns out having an alien foster sister is not great for the social life.”

Maggie collapsed back onto Kara’s old bed. “A social life is overrated. Besides, I can’t imagine anything got past Kara if you two were sharing a room.”

“Not so much…” Alex shuddered. “Glad Eliza let her have the guest house this trip.”

“Wait, but I would have paid good money to see James sharing a twin bed,” Lucy cackled.

“I’ll have you know these are proper doubles,” Alex huffed, patting at her mattress and trying to pretend like she didn’t desperately miss her own bed.

“Makes all the difference in the world when your fake-girlfriend’s slamming her knees into your stomach in the middle of the night,” Maggie dead-panned. She turned to Lucy. “Honestly, if Eliza hadn’t come in with barely a knock the first morning, I’d be sleeping in Kara’s old bed.”

“Who knows, you two could be chaste. Saving yourselves for marriage and all that.”

Alex let out a snort of laughter.

Maggie clarified, “Oh, I mean to say, I’d end up in Kara’s old bed _after_.”

Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the two of them. “I am the only one in this house not getting laid. This is the vacation ever.”

“Eww, my mom is single!” Alex yelped.

“Hey, you don’t know what she did at bookclub last night,” Lucy shot back.

“Please. She goes over to Carol’s, has a few too many glasses of wine, eats a cheese platter, barely talks about a book she still insists on reading, then calls a cab to bring her home.”

“Carol have a husband?” Maggie asked.

“That’s beside the point.”

“Told you the sapphic vibes were genetic,” Maggie whispered loudly at Lucy.

“I hate you both.”

“Nuh-uh,” Maggie shot back at the same time as Lucy said, “No, you _like_ us. Like-like us.”

“You’re like teenagers.”

“Speaking of, where’s your old stuff? My room still has _Teen Beat_ posters plastered all over the walls.” Lucy dropped to her knees and started peeking under the beds.

Alex shrugged. “Never really got into the whole wall-decorating thing. I kept the trophies that mattered, and helped my mom get rid of everything else over the years.”

“Ah well, if you ever make it back for a visit with the General, we can go through and take all my old magazine quizzes to find out if he likes us back and if he’s the one.”

“Now what did those magazines have to say about kissing your friends for practice?” Maggie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Mm, I can only image they’re all for it.”

Alex rolled her eyes again. “ _Teenagers_. Next thing I know, you’re gonna be playing Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle.”

“No way, Danvers. We’re old enough for Seven Minutes in Heaven for sure,” Maggie teased.

“I dare you to do 10 one-armed pushups,” Lucy called out. She turned to Maggie and added, “You’re fucking welcome.”

When they both continued looking at Alex, Alex sighed and got down to the floor, quickly performing 10 reps before pushing herself back up to her feet.

“Wow,” Maggie breathed out.

“Right? You’re welcome.”

Maggie nodded, still feeling rather dazed. “Can you, uh, do that too?”

Preening, Lucy happily dropped to the floor and did several pushups, alternating her arms as she went.

“Oh.”

Alex licked her lips.

Catching sight of the hungry look in Alex’s eyes, Maggie walked over and nudged her forward. “You know you can kiss her now, right?”

“I…really?” Alex’s gaze darted between the two of them. “Is that—would you want that?” she asked Lucy before turning back to Maggie. “And you’d be okay with that?”

They both nodded, and then Lucy’s lips were on Alex’s, and Maggie decided that she’d died and gone to heaven. Because it was one thing to see two random hot ladies kiss in movies and shows. This was…altogether different. Better.

“C’mere,” Maggie rasped when Alex pulled back. She paused, her mouth just inches from Alex’s. “If you want to, I mean.”

Alex answered with a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and had Maggie moaning into her mouth.

“So much better than high school Spin the Bottle,” Lucy murmured, one of her hands still resting beneath Alex’s top on the bare skin of her lower back.

“You two could, um, I mean…if you want.” Alex’s gaze flickered back and forth between the two of them before settling on her hands.

Maggie glanced up at Lucy, her gaze drawn to Lucy’s lips. “I suppose there’s no harm…”

“Flatterer,” Lucy drawled.

They were more tentative than Alex had been with either of them, Maggie’s movements cautious and slow as Lucy’s hands slowly curled around Maggie’s hips, drawing her closer.

“Wow,” Alex whispered.

Maggie could feel Lucy’s small smile, and she shuffled a little closer until they were pressed right up against one another. With a nip to Lucy’s lower lip, Maggie parted her lips, humming as Lucy took the hint.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been making out when an increasingly impatient Alex wrapped herself around Maggie, peppering kisses to her neck and groping at Lucy’s ass as best as she could manage.

Groaning, Lucy pulled her head back a few inches—as much as she could manage without sacrificing Alex’s hand. “We doing this?”

Maggie shrugged. “I’m good with it.”

Alex just looked hungrily at both of them, her pupils blown wide with want.

“Alex?” Lucy prodded. “You sure this is something you want?”

“Fuck, please.”

“Well then…”

The clothes practically fell off, though Lucy had some choice words about exactly how tight Maggie and Alex’s skinny jeans were, especially after all three of them managed to fall off the small bed at least once in the process of tugging them off.

Alex kept shushing them all and pointing down the hall in the direction of her mother’s room, though Maggie swore they were being no louder than they had been any other night, and if Lucy hadn’t heard them then, they were fine.

Lucy wisely kept quiet and did not mention she took one large sleeping pill every night.

Maggie, eventually, had the presence of mind to leap from the bed and lock the bedroom door, before running back and curling around Alex’s other side as she and Lucy caressed and kissed every inch of Alex’s skin. At least until she managed a slightly strangled, “Harder,” at which point nails and teeth took over, scraping along sensitized skin until Alex was whining, her hips rolling up into nothing.

Maggie was the one to finally break, settling herself between Alex’s legs after the first whimpered _please_.

With the first swipe of Maggie’s tongue, Alex grabbed a pillow to muffle any sounds, only to find it pulled back out of her hands by Lucy.

“I wanna hear you. It’s been so long.”

Alex managed a proper glare even as her thighs clamped around Maggie’s face. “Maybe next time decide we’re giving this a shot _after_ we leave my mother’s house then.”

Pulling her face back up a few inches, Maggie added, “In Lucy’s defense, I don’t know that either of us would have talked if—”

“Are you seriously— _now_?” Alex practically screeched.

“If anything’s waking Eliza…” Lucy trailed off, arching an eyebrow at Alex.

Alex flung herself melodramatically back to the bed. “Well, we can all just say goodbye to my orgasm. It’s gone. It’s never coming back.”

Exchanging a significant look, Lucy and Maggie were on Alex in an instant—Maggie’s mouth working between Alex’s legs, while Lucy trailed hot kisses and teasing bites all along Alex’s neck, her fingers curling into Alex’s hair.

And, as it turned out, Alex’s orgasm was most certainly not gone for good.

By the time she’d hit her third, Maggie’s chin and Lucy’s hand a sticky mess, Alex fell back against the pillow and batted the two of them away. “No—someone else. I can’t—I need to breathe. Air.”

While Alex gulped down water, Lucy practically tackled Maggie back down to the bed, kissing her hard and sucking the taste of Alex from her lips. “You good?” Lucy asked, her mouth now leaving a trail of reddening marks down Maggie’s throat and chest.

“Lucy,” Maggie whined, groping the air until she found Lucy’s hand and bringing it between her legs. “Please.”

And, well, Lucy couldn’t think of a single reason to deny that request.

Even for their first time together, they were managing just fine without Alex, smirking at the sounds of her choking on her water from across the room as they fumbled their way into a rhythm.

But then Alex was curling herself around Lucy’s back, whispering explicit instructions about just how to touch Maggie—what made her whine, what made her come, what made her soak the sheets—and Maggie couldn’t help the “ _Fuck_ ” that seemed to echo through the quiet house.

“Shh,” Lucy hushed, only to find herself whining loudly as one of Alex’s hands snaked around her waist and found its way down to her clit. “ _Alex_.”

“Quiet,” Alex whispered, nipping at Lucy’s earlobe. “Maggie’s ready for another finger now.”

Which was honestly the understatement of the century, Maggie thought. But then she stopped thinking entirely.

\---

The next morning was a rush of showers and breakfast and packing and trying to find concealer close enough to the right skin tones to cover up far too many hickies.

There were goodbyes and “oh wait!” and “thank you so much for having me” and a million and one other pleasantries to be dealt with.

The fact that three of them were doing it all on an hour or two of sleep was really just the icing on the cake.

Maggie, who’d managed to hold her own on the double bed and not wake up either with a horrible crick in her neck or half on the floor, was on the first driving shift _and_ luggage duty.

“Oh, that’s Lucy’s bag,” James called out when he watched Maggie carefully stowing it in the trunk of their rental car.

“Oh…” She blinked at him, too exhausted to think of anything to say that wasn’t, “Your ex-girlfriend has amazing boobs.”

“I think she’ll be driving back with Alex and Maggie,” Eliza cut in, flashing them all something between a smile and a grimace.

Alex’s whole face blanched, and Lucy looked on the verge of half-hysterical laughter.

“Yep,” Maggie managed, reaching out to take the bag of bagels Eliza had packed for them for the road. “Thanks so much for lunch and the lovely trip. We’ll, um, see you later.”

“Drive safely,” she called after them, and it was all Maggie could do to nod and shuffle her…girlfriends? Her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s girlfriend who she slept with? Her two closest friends?…anyway, to get them into the car.

They drove in silence for the first few miles of the trip before Alex finally asked in a tiny voice, “Surely she didn’t mean…?”

“Let’s not ask questions you don’t want the answers to, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter @sapphicscholar


End file.
